


Assorted Drabbles

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Short one-shot stories that were requested or inspired by artwork.  I will take requests!Rating may change depending on the requests.





	1. The Devoted Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started taking drabble requests on Tumblr, and I like the challenge, so I thought I'd throw them here!
> 
> I would love drabble requests. I have the right to accept or reject. For now, I'll keep the requests limited to kurotsuki or bokuaka.

**Request: I wish you would write a fic where Kuroo is the prince of a kingdom and Tsukki's his knight who's secretly very devoted to him.**

\---

By now, Tsukishima was used to the gossip around the palace grounds, especially the gossip about him.

“Kind of scrawny for a knight, isn’t he?”

“He’s awfully rude. I don’t know how Prince Kuroo can stand being around him so much.”

“How did someone like him become one of the Prince’s personal guards?”

The words were whispered between the cooks, maids, and other knights in the palace, their tones low and baffled as inquisitive eyes followed his back. Tsukishima did what he does best: resolutely ignored them and continued his job. He didn’t care about the opinions of those around him. He’d worked his ass off to get in the position he was in, and he would continue proving himself valuable to the person who was most valuable to him.

Prince Kuroo was thought of just as highly as he was feared throughout the land. To his own people, he offered a bright grin and unrelenting loyalty. To enemies, he was crafty and stern. 

Tsukishima had admired Prince Kuroo since he understood what it meant to admire anyone. Which was why, even with the possibility of war looming on the horizon, Tsukishima proudly took his spot as a personal knight, ready to protect Prince Kuroo from anything that may cause harm.

When he’d first began his training, he was fully prepared to be disappointed in some manner. Sure, Prince Kuroo was incredibly cool while out in the public’s eye, but Tsukishima knew that one’s outward appearance didn’t always match up with who they really were. Being allowed in the palace and in close quarters of the Prince, Tsukishima was prepared to know the Prince’s true personality.

Like he had thought, it wasn’t exactly what he’d see on the streets.

To his surprise, he found he liked the Prince Kuroo behind closed doors even more.

It was a dangerous thing, having such affections for the Prince, affections that made his heart thump and his stomach flutter. Regardless, he had a job to uphold.

He had something very precious to protect.

The door to Prince Kuroo’s room suddenly opened, and Tsukishima slid his golden eyes to the side. Prince Kuroo strode out, shutting the door behind him and adjusting the cufflink on his wrist. 

“I’m starving. Let’s go eat!” Prince Kuroo announced. Tsukishima and the other knight standing on the opposite side of Prince Kuroo’s room began following him down the red-carpeted hallways. After turning another corner, Prince Kuroo twisted his head, throwing Tsukishima a smile. "I’ll steal another strawberry tart for you.“

Ah, that stomach flutter was back. Tsukishima willed his face not to heat up and averted his gaze to the carpet.

“Hn,” he replied. He knew the other knight shot him a glare at the response, surely thinking that he should be more thankful to the Prince. But Prince Kuroo didn’t seem offended at all. In fact, he chuckled, the sound low and comforting to Tsukishima’s ears.

That night, Tsukishima savored the strawberry tart.


	2. Clingy Couple

**Request: Prompt - “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”**

\---

It was late and the train was nearly empty. There was a couple sitting adjacent from them, huddled close together. They looked like two teenagers in love, speaking quietly into each other’s ears and grinning, holding hands, stealing kisses here and there, lost in their own world. Kuroo hadn’t paid them too much mind, no more than one would when the traincar only held the couple and Tsukishima and himself. At least until Tsukishima spoke up.

“Annoying,” Tsukishima muttered, meant for Kuroo’s ears only. Kuroo perked up, glancing over at the blond.

“What is?” Kuroo muttered back.

“PDA,” Tsukishima replied. Kuroo raised a brow, trailing his eyes down the length of Tsukishima’s body, where it was cuddled close to Kuroo’s side. His gaze paused at their own hands, laced together and resting on Kuroo’s upper thigh. 

“… not to burst your bubble, but we’re in pretty much the same position,” Kuroo answered. Tsukishima’s nose scrunched cutely and he scoffed without comment. A grin inched the corners of Kuroo’s lips upward. He lifted their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss to Tsukishima’s knuckles. "Was that annoying?“

Tsukishima turned an irritated stare his way and Kuroo chuckled under his breath, bringing their hands back down to his thigh. He squeezed it for good measure and settled back comfortably in the seat, knowing they’d be at their stop in another five minutes or so. He felt Tsukishima shift, and paused when the blond’s lips left a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Stop being cute,” Tsukishima accused, nestling his head back into the crook of Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo felt his grin grow wider. He kissed the soft blond curls on Tsukishima’s head and then gazed at the other fondly. When he was sure Tsukishima wasn’t going to move again until the train stopped, he lifted his eyes. Across from them, the couple still sat close to each other. The girl was looking over at them with a little grin, and Kuroo almost felt bashful under the stare. Thankfully, her boyfriend whispered something in her ear and her attention was back on him.

It wasn’t until the train had stopped and Kuroo and Tsukishima were making their way to Kuroo’s apartment that Kuroo decided to bring it up again.

“You know… we’ve kinda become the clingy couple that you used to complain about,“ Kuroo teased. 

"I knew dating you was a bad decision,” Tsukishima was quick with his reply.

“Nah, I think it was the best decision you’ve ever made. I know dating you was the best decision _I’ve_ ever made,” Kuroo replied with a skip in his step. The pretty dust of pink that sprinkled over the bridge of Tsukishima’s nose only confirmed it. The blond may have looked away from him for the comment, but their hands stayed linked all the way to Kuroo’s apartment.


	3. I'd Rather Shoot Myself in the Foot

**Request: Prompt - "I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married."**

\---

Kuroo remembered it like it was yesterday.

Akaashi and Bokuto had had a fight. Again. It seemed that ever since the couple moved in together, the tiniest things would set off an argument. Being their closest friend, Kuroo had to deal with it, had to offer advice and placate without taking sides, and he truthfully didn't mind it because, as drastically different as Akaashi and Bokuto were, they were so sickeningly in love and right for each other. They just had to get used to each others' daily habits and routines now that they were under the same roof.

In any case, that night, Kuroo had agreed to go to a bar with Akaashi after another fight between the couple. He was there for Akaashi, really, he was, but it just so happened that in that particular place at that particular time, there was a blond bombshell at the end of the bar. And he was very, very distracting. All long limbs and sharp eyes and kissable lips...

But he was there for Akaashi, not some ridiculously attractive stranger.

Turned out that ridiculously attractive stranger wanted to be there for Akaashi, too.

Kuroo remembered the blond approaching, introducing himself, giving Kuroo a glance much too short, focusing all his attention on Akaashi. You would have to be blind to think the blond had any other intention. He was trying to take Akaashi home.

Kuroo sat there pouting, as much as a man would allow himself to pout in a public place with his best friend. Akaashi was amiable toward the blond, (Tsukishima, as he'd introduced) and even flirted back a little, but when it came down to the decisive moment, Akaashi revealed he was in a relationship. Tsukishima politely excused himself, and then Akaashi fished his cell phone from his pocket and resolutely called Bokuto, telling the other he was sorry and that he missed him. Kuroo remembered smiling at the scene, remembered Akaashi slipping out of the bar, remembered how he lagged behind, still glancing at the pretty stranger at the end of the bar.

Remembered thinking, why the hell not?

It was risky, and maybe even a little desperate. He'd clearly been off Tsukishima's radar, even after Akaashi had rejected his advances.

Kuroo found he didn't much care.

"So, I know you were totally after my friend and hardly gave me a glance, but I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than not try," he'd said. If he caught the blond off-guard, he didn't show it.

"Should have shot yourself," Tsukishima had replied. It was a complete shut down. A rejection.

It was a _challenge_.

Looking back, Kuroo couldn't believe how persistant he was that night. He was lucky Tsukishima hadn't punched him in the face. There was one point where Kuroo wouldn't have been surprised if Tsukishima poisoned his drink.

But somehow, some way, as if fated by the universe itself, Kuroo found himself rolling around in the sheets with Tsukishima's naked skin pressed hotly against his own, found himself fanned by Tsukishima's warm breath and hugged by his sweet moans.

It was one of the best nights of Kuroo's life.

And it happened again. And again. And again.

And it all led to this moment, right here, with Kuroo down on one knee and Tsukishima looking like he was struggling to breathe.

"So, I know I kind of forced myself on you and you tolerate me at best, but I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than not try," Kuroo said, willing his voice not to shake and his smile to not wobble. "So, Tsukishima Kei, will you marry me?"

And this time, there wasn't an ounce of rejection.


	4. Like Husbands

**Request: Prompt - "I’m your husband. It’s my job."**

\---

The first time it happened, Tsukishima was taken aback.

"My husband could take on your husband any day," Kuroo announced proudly, tossing a heavy arm around Tsukishima's shoulders and tugging the blond closer to his side. Tsukishima tensed beneath the hold and tossed Kuroo a look he could only hope screamed 'are you KIDDING me right now?' Number one, because Kuroo was talking to Oikawa, which meant Kuroo had just claimed Tsukishima could take Iwaizumi on, which was hilariously insane. Number two, because no one in this situation was even married, and while Kuroo had, somehow, gained the right to call Tsukishima his boyfriend, they were still teenagers and the subject of marriage should not even be on the radar.

"It must be a real treat to live in the world of delusions that is in your damaged brain," Oikawa said with snide. 

"Tsuki, defend my honor!" Kuroo exclaimed.

"What honor?" Tsukishima drawled. 

And sure, Kuroo was pouty for a couple hours afterward, but he was back to his happy-go-lucky self the next day, and the situation was momentarily forgotten.

Until it happened again.

"You're a terrible husband," Kuroo muttered as they stood at the train station. There was a suitcase near Kuroo's feet, one that had been in Tsukishima's room for the past two days, because Kuroo had agreed to staying with Tsukishima for a bit before heading off to college. Tsukishima's mind had been on overdrive lately, worrying about becoming captain of his volleyball team in his third year, worrying about making decisions that would be impacting his future, worrying about the logistics of a long distance relationship with the only man he'd ever truly dated. But as much as he liked Kuroo, the fact Kuroo had asked for a good-bye kiss out on the crowded train platform was out of the question!

"I'm not your husband," Tsukishima mumbled, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. The platform rumbled, a sure sign that the train was arriving. Tsukishima's chest seemed to rumble along with it.

"You say that now," Kuroo said in spite of him. Tsukishima was surprised when Kuroo grabbed hold of his hand and brought it up to his lips. The feeling of his lips against his knuckles was feather-soft. "I'll take this, for now. I'll miss you, Tsuki."

Tsukishima had never thought it possible, that a human body could melt into goo over such a thing, but he couldn't deny that's how it felt. To himself, anyway. He ended up practically pushing Kuroo onto the train after it, with the raven laughing the whole while.

It came to be a regular occurance, then. They texted a lot. Every day. And every good morning text was some version of 'Good morning, hubby!'. While Tsukishima never played into it, he didn't object to it. It was just another one of those things that made Kuroo, Kuroo. 

It was a whole other kind of text, though, that urged Tsukishima to secretly take a train to go see him. They'd made a couple trips to see each other since the whole long distance relationship became a thing, but those trips had always been planned. Tsukishima was just a tad nervous at showing up uninvited, but when Kuroo had texted him, moaning about being 'sick as a dog', Tsukishima felt compelled to check in on him.

Those nerves disappeared, though, when Kuroo answered the door with a blanket haphazardly hanging off his shoulders. His hair was a mess and his nose was doing its best to resemble Rudolph. He looked like Hell, yet his eyes still lit up at the sight of Tsukishima in a way that made the blond feel special, and Tsukishima knew coming to see him was a good choice.

Tsukishima took the opportunity to do all that he could. He changed Kuroo's sheets, took his temperature, got him a cool wet cloth to put on his head, made sure he took some medicine, and made him a bowl of warm soup. It was a new side of Kuroo, to see him weakened and subdued, but not necessarily a bad one.

"Not like I'm protesting, but you didn't need to do all this," Kuroo commented, shoulders propped up with pillows. Tsukishima sat on the bed next to him, fingers absentmindedly playing with the raven's hair, listening to the low volume of the television.

"I'm your husband, right?" Tsukishima replied, his unoccupied hand putting quotes in the air at the word 'husband'. He gave Kuroo a cheeky smile. "It's my job."

The grin Kuroo gave him was so wide and goofy that Tsukishima feared he'd accidentally given him anesthesia rather than over-the-counter medication. It was comical how that dorky grin suddenly became a pout as he gazed up at Tsukishima.

"... I want to kiss you," Kuroo whined. Tsukishima snorted.

"Get better first," Tsukishima replied.

"Hurmph!" Kuroo huffed, snuggling further down into his pillows.


	5. Cats Go Rawr

**Request: Prompt - "There’s a surprise upstairs for you."**

\---

In hindsight, Tsukishima should have expected something like this from Kuroo. The previous Nekoma captain had always adored cats, which was fitting for his team name. He'd grown up with cats, and even shared responsibility for one with his college roommate. After college, however, Kuroo's roommate had taken the tabby, and Kuroo had moved in with Tsukishima. 

"We should get a cat," Kuroo insisted, far too often. 

It wasn't that Tsukishima disliked cats. What he disliked was the thought of fur everywhere, especially since Kuroo had talked him into getting a black couch (the worst purchase they'd ever made). Tsukishima had had pets when he was young, but they were always outside or in a tank. Their current living situation, an apartment on the second floor, gave them no yard, and therefore no ability to have anything but an inside pet.

Tsukishima held strong to his conviction, even through the pouts on his boyfriend's lips.

Therefore, when he came home one drizzling day and was met with a hopeful-looking Kuroo at the bottom level of their apartment building, Tsukishima really should have seen it coming.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked, foregoing a greeting.

"There's a surprise for you upstairs," Kuroo said. He took hold of Tsukishima's wrist and pulled him toward the stairs. Tsukishima thought he resembled a child on Christmas, pulling their parents toward the tree in the morning. He allowed himself to be led a familiar path up the stairs and toward their apartment. When they got high enough, Tsukishima was able to see a basket sitting in front of their door. There was something... green, moving in it. Tsukishima's mind rolled through millions of possibilities, none of which were correct when he drew close enough to assess the situation.

"... Tetsurou," Tsukishima said sharply. Kuroo winced at his tone, and the use of his first name, but still managed a hopeful smile as he bent down next to the basket.

"... look! She's a little dinosaur! A dinosaur would be a really cool pet, right?" Kuroo asked, gently picking up the cat, a pretty black and grey marble-colored cat, dressed in a green T-rex costume. Tsukishima was so done.

"That's a cat," Tsukishima drawled, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I can't believe you would go buy a cat without telling me."

"I didn't buy her! I found her!" Kuroo exclaimed, tugging the cat closer to his chest. The cat seemed oblivious to the turmoil in the man holding her as she settled comfortably on his lap. "She's a stray, Tsukishima! She has no collar and has been hanging around here.. I've been feeding her-" Tsukishima glared at him for that, and Kuroo winced again, before his shoulders sagged, "Pleeeeeease! Look at her! She's adorable! I'll keep her off the couch, I promise! And I'll vacuum every day!"

"... you are a dork," Tsukishima sighed. "I can't believe you dressed her in that."

Kuroo stood and lifted the cat in front of Tsukishima's face.

"She's trying hard to gain your favor. You can't deny she's cute," Kuroo insisted. Tsukishima made eye contact with the cat, and they had a stare-down for 3.2 seconds, before Tsukishima felt his resolve crumble.

"Bring her in," Tsukishima said, sidestepping Kuroo and the newest addition to their family to get inside the apartment. Kuroo whooped in happiness behind him, and Tsukishima figured that was more important than loose fur.


	6. Wiped Out

Request: Prompt - "Come on, baby, up to bed."

\---

"Oof!"

Tsukishima wheezed out a breath of air when Kuroo literally tossed himself onto the couch, sprawled out across Tsukishima's lap. The raven had just gotten home from work and, judging by the irritated mumbling under his breath and the dead weight of his body across Tsukishima's legs, was absolutely done with the day. Tsukishima moved his leg in a pathetic attempt to jostle him, and got a groan in response. Knowing the other man was likely to protest to moving, Tsukishima leaned back against the couch cushions and made himself as comfortable as possible. He was glad he had just recently used the restroom.

However, when the time Kuroo had been unmoving reached an hour, Tsukishima's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Oi," Tsukishima said, poking the back of Kuroo's leg. "Get up."

Yet another groan came from where Kuroo had his head buried in the couch. 

"If all you're going to do is lie here, you should go to bed," Tsukishima drawled, purposefully moving his legs to get the human lump moving. 

"Can't move, won't move," Kuroo whined. Tsukishima could have sworn he actually pressed his body closer to Tsukishima, smushing his legs further into the couch. Tsukishima gently smacked the back of his head.

"Move," Tsukishima warned.

"Don't be mean. You're hard-working boyfriend has been out bringing home the bacon and he's worn out," Kuroo muttered. Which was complete bullshit, because Tsukishima worked too. But Kuroo had been taking extra shifts, lately. Tsukishima sighed, knowing that even though this whole act was over the top, Kuroo was truly tired from all the hours he'd been putting in. And maybe, a more sympathetic response would get Kuroo off of his lap. With this in mind, Tsukishima traced his fingers along the shorter hairs on the back of Kuroo's neck, rocking them back and forth in a soothing way. He leaned closer to where Kuroo's face was hidden in the cushion.

"Come on, baby, up to bed," Tsukishima cooed softly. Kuroo did nothing but lay stock still for a moment, until he twisted his head just enough to unveil his face. Dark brown eyes glanced back at Tsukishima with a playful glint.

"Calling me 'baby' isn't exactly the best way to make me go away, you know," Kuroo chuckled. 

"I can't call you 'baby' without a reason?" Tsukishima asked, raising his eyebrows. Kuroo looked surprised, and then promptly rolled over. Tsukishima enjoyed the tiniest bit of relief when Kuroo picked his body up, but then Kuroo's ass was sitting on his thighs instead, and he inwardly groaned. However, his attention was diverted when Kuroo sat up and cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss. Tsukishima tilted his head to kiss back, enjoying the soft tug-and-pull of their kisses. He inched his hand up Kuroo's body, fingers diving under his shirt and skating up the bare skin of his side. Tsukishima could feel Kuroo's breath grow just a little faster, could feel Kuroo's teeth bite into the soft skin of Tsukishima's lower lip. Tsukishima smiled into the kiss before he drew back. "Too tired to fool around?"

He carefully, lightly, scraped his fingernails down Kuroo's spine, feeling his body bow at the action. 

"Definitely not," Kuroo replied with a grin.

"Mm.. then lay back on the couch," Tsukishima prompted. Kuroo shuffled off Tsukishima's lap, waiting for Tsukishima to stand before he laid himself along the length of the couch. Tsukishima gave him a sweet smile.. and then threw his weight down, sitting right on Kuroo's stomach. His boyfriend yelped and heaved as the breath was knocked out of him.

"You... asshole.." Kuroo wheezed.

"Hm?" Tsukishima asked, smirking as he stared at the television. As if he had no fight left in him, Kuroo deflated, lying still against the couch. Tsukishima was actually surprised there was no retaliation, and looked back down at Kuroo. "You really are tired, aren't you?"

Kuroo snorted, and threw him a look that screamed "You think?!" Tsukishima laughed at it, and then stood, relieving Kuroo's stomach of his weight. He grabbed the control and turned off the television before holding a hand out to Kuroo. "Come on. Let's get you to bed, for real."

Kuroo smiled and took his hand. Once he was on his feet, Kuroo took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Tsukishima from the back and lean his weight on him. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, carefully walking forward so his legs wouldn't get tangled up in Kuroo's.

"About that fooling around, though," Kuroo muttered, his lips brushing against Tsukishima's earlobe as he spoke.

"Not too tired for that, huh?" Tsukishima asked with a snort.

"Nope, never too tired for you," Kuroo replied, managing to close their bedroom door with his foot.


	7. He's Too Hot

Request: Prompt - "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?"

\---

Like any classic high school boy whose parents owned the finer things in life, including a large house with an equally large pool, Kuroo Tetsurou hosted a house party when his parents were gone for the weekend. It was complete with loud music, unlimited refills, and teenagers running around in swimsuits, and if someone spiked the punch, well.. that wasn't Kuroo's problem. He was smart enough to know his own limits, and if someone else didn't, he wouldn't dare add fuel to the fire, but he also wasn't going to go full-out mother figure when they were all here to have fun. He'd leave that one to Yaku.

He'd witnessed a few people reach their limits. He'd even seen one lose the contents of their stomach, which hadn't been the most delightful thing to witness, but he was happy they'd been standing over grass and not carpet at the time. He very vaguely remembered seeing a tall blond with glasses leaning percariously against Bokuto's side, looking rather flushed, and very vaguely remembered Akaashi saying he'd brought a friend, but it had vanished from his mind as soon as one of his favorite songs blasted through the speakers.

Which is why he found himself stumped, standing in his room on the morning after the party, staring at the lump on his bed. He reasoned someone sneaking up to the upper floors of the house to get away from the noise, or make out, or pass out, or any of those other party-related actions wasn't strange in itself. What was peculiar about this situation was the very bare, pale back against his sheets and the clothes that were definitely not his own scattered along his carpet. 

Even through his tired mind, Kuroo slowly came to the conclusion that the blond he vaguely remembered from last night, Akaashi's friend, was currently sleeping in his bed, naked. A sheet barely, just barely, protected the blond's dignity by resting over his buttocks. 

Kuroo approached the bed, eyes roaming over the length of the blond's figure while he tried to deduce how to go about the situation. On one hand, it was fucking hilarious. On the other hand, Kuroo didn't know this person, who was in his bed, taking up his napping space. Kuroo was _tired_.

"Uh.. hey, dude," Kuroo started, cautiously shaking the blond's shoulder. Kuroo was well-informed of the many different types of sleepers... some people woke up with never-ending energy and ready to face the day, while others might very well knock your teeth out if woken too suddenly. He liked his teeth.

The blond stirred, just barely, and Kuroo retracted his hand. Unfortunately, the blond was facing away from him, so for a few seconds, Kuroo was unsure whether the stranger was actually awake or not. But then, he talked.

"No... 'kaashi... can't..." The other male mumbled. Kuroo watched as the blond brought a hand up to cover his face. "He's too hot."

Kuroo's eyebrows shot upward. 

"Akaashi isn't here," Kuroo answered, attempting to keep a straight face. The blond froze for a moment. Then, painfully slowly, he turned his head around to face Kuroo. His glasses were miraculously still on his face, but were crooked. His eyes were glazed over and expression cutely confused and sleepy. 

"... oh," the blond uttered. He twisted around onto his backside so quickly that it nearly made Kuroo jump. "H- hi! I'm Tsukishima Kei!"

Kuroo was astounded by the hand that was suddenly extended to him. He blinked once, then twice, before his body moved by instinct to shake the blond's hand, even as he continued to assess the situation.

"... right. I'm Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo answered. He couldn't stop the corner of his lips from twitching upward as he continued, "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Kuroo watched, with barely contained amusement, as the blond, Tsukishima Kei, slowly but surely began taking in his surroundings. Those sleepy eyes unclouded. His eyebrows pinched together. The hand in Kuroo's hold became slack. His head dropped, surely taking in the view of himself barely, baaarely (when he had twisted around, the sheet tugged lower, and now revealed some wirey blond hairs low on his abdomen) covered.

His face suddenly became as red as a cherry as he ripped his hand out of Kuroo's own and grabbed hold of the sheet, tugging it higher.

"... what?!" Tsukishima squeaked, way too high-pitched to be considered normal. "Whoa, whoa, wait, I just wanted to meet you, I didn't-! Did I-? Did we-? Oh, my head hurts.."

Tsukishima groaned, curling in on himself and clutching at his head. 

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're concerned about," Kuroo answered with a light-hearted chuckle. Tsukishima peeked up at Kuroo through his parted arms as he continued to clutch his head.

"Then why am I naked?" Tsukishima asked.

"That's a question I wanted to ask you," Kuroo said with a shrug. "It's morning. The party is over. Everyone's gone. I came up to my room to take a nap, and I found you here, mumbling about a hot guy."

Tsukishima promptly closed the gap in his arms he'd been peeking out from between, groaning with a renewed vigor. Kuroo shuffled a little awkwardly, unsure of what to do. 

"Do... you want me to get you some water? Maybe aspirin? I think I remember seeing you pretty smashed last night," Kuroo offered. 

"This was not how it was supposed to go," Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo was hesitant in responding, figuring the blond was talking to himself. Eventually, Tsukishima lowered his hands from his head. His gaze was resolutely downcast, not daring to look in Kuroo's direction. "... water and aspirin would be really nice, if you could."

Kuroo smiled, even though Tsukishima wasn't looking his way.

"Sure thing. And uh, maybe you'd want to get dressed while I go get that?" Kuroo asked. Tsukishima ducked his head further, pale skin still red as he nodded. Kuroo took the moment to slip out of the room and make his way downstairs. He took a detour in his destination to fish his cell phone from his pocket and call someone.

It rang many times before being picked up.

".. what?" Akaashi answered. It sounded like Kuroo had woken him up.

"So, your friend, Tsukishima Kei. I'm currently helping him combat a hangover. What gives?" Kuroo asked. Akaashi was silent for a moment, and Kuroo used that moment to fill a glass with water.

"Oh my God, we forgot Tsukishima," Akaashi finally gasped. There was some shuffling in the background. "Bokuto, wake up! We left Tsukishima! Wake up, you big oaf! Ugh, I swear, you sleep like the dead after you drink!"

Kuroo snorted, opening the medicine cabinet and locating the aspirin.

"It's not really a problem. I'm just confused. Help a guy out?" Kuroo asked. He heard Akaashi groan.

"I'm sorry. He got completely smashed and we were worried about him, so I took him up to your room so he wouldn't do anything stupid," Akaashi explained. 

"Okay. I'm with you so far. But that doesn't explain why he was naked, or why he introduced himself to me, rather enthusiastically, as soon as I woke him up," Kuroo said, the cell nestled against his ear using his shoulder as he carried the water and bottle of aspirin up the stairs.

Again, there was a pause.

Then Akaashi started laughing.

"Oh my God, he usually sleeps naked. He was probably to drunk to realize it was someone else's bed," Akaashi said, snorting with laughter. "And him introducing himself is the reason he got smashed in the first place. He wanted to introduce himself to you so badly, but he was nervous because you were 'too hot'."

Kuroo had to bite his tongue to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. He was on the second floor by now, and knew Tsukishima would surely be confused by his hyena laugh echoing down the hallway.

"Thank you very much for filling in the blanks for me," Kuroo said cheerfully.

"Tsukishima can be.. kind of stand-offish and introverted. Go easy on him, Kuroo," Akaashi advised.

"Yes, sir," Kuroo replied. He let Akaashi hang up, as his hands were a little occupied at the moment, and gave his door two swift kicks with his foot when he reached it. Tsukishima opened it soon after, dressed. "Here you go."

Tsukishima took the water and the aspirin, and Kuroo was able to stick his cell back in his pocket. He watched silently as Tsukishima swallowed two pills with large gulps of water.

".. thank you," Tsukishima said, awkward with his movements as he handed the empty glass and aspirin bottle back to Kuroo.

"No problem," Kuroo said.

"Um.. sorry. About this. I drank way too much," Tsukishima said, his words choppy and uncomfortable. 

"Really, it's no problem," Kuroo repeated with a lighthearted chuckle. Tsukishima's eyes met his own for a few brief seconds before darting away again.

"Right. I'm just... going to go," Tsukishima muttered, moving to pass Kuroo and head toward the door.

"That's cool. But, Tsukishima?" Kuroo said. The blond stopped and looked back. "Next time you see me, just come up and say hi. I'm flattered that you think I'm hot, and all, but I don't think I'm worth drinking yourself into a tizzy."

That pale skin was once again flushed red. Kuroo only managed a glimpse of it before the blond hastily left the room.

Kuroo made a promise to himself to get Tsukishima's number from Akaashi.

After a well-deserved nap.


	8. Worth It

**Request: Prompt - "You're cute when you're all worried."**

\---

Tsukishima woke up in the middle of the night. He thought nothing of the initial glimpse of his dark ceiling, and unceremoniously turned on his side to nestle back into his sheets and go back to sleep.

Then a quiet 'plink' sounded, one that sounded strangely familiar, and Tsukishima was suddenly aware he hadn't woken up at random. 

Groggily, he lifted his head, squinting his eyes to glance around. Another 'plink' had him whipping his head toward his closed window.

Ah, that's where it was coming from.

With a yawn, Tsukishima reached for the glasses on his nightstand, hand meeting flat wood before finally obtaining them. He slipped them on, just in time to hear another 'plink', and slinked out of his comfy bed to investigate. He wasn't sure what to expect when he pulled the blinds up, but it certainly wasn't Kuroo Tetsurou attempting to climb the flower trellis running along the side of Tsukishima's parents' home. In a panic, Tsukishima opened the window and peaked his upper body out of it.

"What are you doing?!" Tsukishima hissed, quietly enough so his parents wouldn't stir in their own beds, but hopefully with enough venom to show Kuroo he was not okay with this. The raven looked up at him, moonlight spilling on the cheshire grin on his face as he climbed.

"Hi, Tsuki!" Kuroo replied. Tsukishima was glad he was smart enough to keep his voice low, but the thought of Kuroo being smart was very shortlived, especially when his foot seemed to miss its landing. Kuroo's hands latched on tightly to the trellis, one crushing a poor flower in the process, and the entire thing shook under the weight. "Whoops!"

"Don't you 'whoops' me!" Tsukishima hissed again. "Go back down! I'll come outside!"

"Aw, but I'm already halfway up!" Kuroo answered. Like a monkey, he propelled himself the rest of the way to Tsukishima's window. In spite of himself, Tsukishima held out his hand, which Kuroo gladly took, and he helped pull Kuroo into his room. Unfortunately, Kuroo's foot caught on the edge of the window sill, sending them both sprawled out on the floor with a 'thump' that made them both freeze in place. Together, they waited, silently, breaths shallow, for any noise made by awakened family. After a few beats of silence, though, Tsukishima let out the breath he was holding, and looked up at Kuroo. It was at this point that he realized the raven was lying on top of him, and he quickly shoved at his chest to get him off.

"Are you crazy?!" Tsukishima asked.

"I thought we established that a long time ago," Kuroo said cheerfully, taking a seat on the floor. He ran a hand threw his wild locks, surely trying to smooth it down, though it did very little. Then, he cocked his head to the side and grinned. "You're cute when you're all worried."

It wasn't an uncommon thing for Kuroo to hit him with flirty lines, and Tsukishima was low-key furious that they still managed to affect him the way they did.

"Why are you here?" Tsukishima sighed. He was resigned to face whatever Kuroo had planned tonight. 

He was _weak._

"Ah!" Kuroo gasped, as if he'd forgotten the entire reason he'd walked over to Tsukishima's at three in the morning and climbed the trellis into his room. Tsukishima watched incredulously as Kuroo reached into the large pockets of his cargo shorts, only to pull out a... CD? The CD was suddenly shoved his way, held out by Kuroo's fingers, and Tsukishima instinctivly closed his own fingers around it. "I wanted to give this to you!"

Tsukishima blinked, willing his mind to make sense of the fact a CD (who even used CDs anymore?) was apparently so important it had to be given to him at three in the morning. He eyed it, turned it over, and realized something was written on it.

'The Mix That Will Totally Make Tsukishima Go To Prom With Me.'

Tsukishima stared, briefly wondered if this was a dream, and then stared some more.

"You're even cuter when you're surprised," Kuroo said, breaking Tsukishima out of his stupor. Tsukishima looked up at him and managed eye contact for 2.2 seconds before dropping his eyes back to the words on the CD cover, feeling his face grow hotter by the millisecond. He heard Kuroo chuckle and then stand. "Give it a good listen to and then give me an answer tomorrow?"

Tsukishima realized Kuroo was about to climb back out of the window and hurriedly stood up.

"Don't go back that way! I'll sneak you downstairs!" Tsukishima insisted. He knew it was useless, as Kuroo was slipping his feet out of the window as he said the words.

"Nah. This way is much more dramatic and romantic," Kuroo replied. He paused on the trellis when his entire body was out of the window to give Tsukishima one last smile. "G'night, Tsuki."

Ah, damn.

"Kuroo, wait," Tsukishima said. Kuroo paused again, looking up expectantly. With a stomach full of knots, Tsukishima placed his elbows on the windowsill and leaned down to leave a quick kiss on Kuroo's lips. Kuroo's expression morphed into one of shock and Tsukishima willed his face to not catch on fire. "I... I don't need to listen to this. I'll go to prom with you."

Kuroo resembled a fish, and if Tsukishima wasn't having an inner breakdown, he'd find it funny.

What was definitely not funny, however, was the sudden resounding CRACK that echoed in the night air. The trellis holding Kuroo up had snapped off the house and wobbled unsteadily before it fell.

Kuroo had to wear a cast at the prom, but he claimed it was totally worth it.


	9. Fingers

**Request: Prompt - "Hold my hand so he gets jealous."**

\---

Volleyball players were no strangers to injury. As with any rigorous sport driven by fierce competitive nature, players often found themselves with aching joints, scraped knees, and pulled muscles. Being a middle blocker, especially, provided a multitude of opportunities for fingers to be put in harm's way.

Tsukishima was all too aware of that fact.

That was why, during a practice match in his third year of high school, Tsukishima found himself kneeling on the hardwood floor of the gymnasium, gritting his teeth at the pain shooting through his hand. It was a familiar kind of pain, but one that still managed to make his eyes sting. There was the sound of a whistle, loud and echoing in the gym around him, and then the sound of thundering footsteps toward him.

"Tsukishima-san!" 

It was a first year, one that was, in Tsukishima's eyes, too emotional and high-strung, who had called his name and was kneeling beside him.

"It's fine," Tsukishima said through gritted teeth. The first year acted like he didn't hear a word. His hands wrapped around Tsukishima's wrist ever-so-gently.

"Can you bend them?" He asked. Tsukishima mirrored the younger one's action for a moment, completely ignoring his words as he looked over at the side bleachers. When Tsukishima's eyes landed on exactly what he'd expected, Kuroo, standing there like he was physically holding himself back from rushing onto the court, Tsukishima narrowed his eyes in warning. Kuroo's body froze in response, then deflated, a pout settling on his lips. Tsukishima refocused on the first year still holding his hand, carefully, slowly, bending his fingers.

It hurt. 

It really hurt, and he couldn't quite bend them all the way down.

"Hinata-san! Please grab the tape!" The first year called.

"Yes!" Hinata chirped, short legs scrambling to do as he was told. Tsukishima sighed, feeling that the whole ordeal was troublesome. He then felt the first year's finger hesitantly tracing on of his injured ones.

"This one looks really red. It might be jammed," the first year concluded. He blinked, staring at Tsukishima's fingers for a moment, before continuing. "You really do have long fingers! They're, like, perfect for blocking!"

Tsukishima snorted softly.

"They're just fingers," Tsukishima commented.

"And you have to take care of them!" The first year insisted, accepting the tape Hinata brought over with a smile. It was really on a whim that Tsukishima happened to look over at where Kuroo was now sitting. The raven's pout had increased tenfold, and his dark brown eyes were intensely focused on where the first year was wrapping his fingers.

Tsukishima quietly smirked to himself.

"There you go," the first year said, once the taping was done.

"You should keep holding my hand so he gets jealous," Tsukishima whispered. The first year's eyebrows raised, his eyes glancing in Kuroo's direction lightning fast before settling back on Tsukishima's fingers. 

"He's your boyfriend, right?" The first year asked, now tracing his fingers along the tape he'd wrapped Tsukishima's fingers with. Tsukishima opened his mouth to reply, but was silenced by a new presence.

"I think his fingers are fine now," Kuroo said in measured kindness. Tsukishima couldn't stop the puff of laughter that escaped him as the first year smiled widely up at Kuroo before standing and fleeing. Tsukishima stood, examining the tape work before putting his hand down to his side and looking over at Kuroo.

"Don't scare off my first years," Tsukishima drawled. Kuroo crossed his arms.

"First years shouldn't be caressing my boyfriend's fingers," Kuroo huffed.

"Get off the court, Tetsu," Tsukishima said, shooing Kuroo off with his good hand. With a frown, Kuroo observed him, not moving an inch. Then, Kuroo reached for his taped hand. He delicately lifted it up and pressed a kiss to the tip of one finger.

"Try to take care of yourself," Kuroo said pointedly. Tsukishima allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Can we get back to our game?" Kageyama asked from the side. 

Tsukishima flipped him off.


	10. A Failed Seduction

**Request: Prompt - "You didn't just wake me up at 2am because you were in the mood."**

\---

Kuroo stared up at the ceiling. Or, at least, what he knew his ceiling to be. He couldn't exactly see much, because it was almost two in the morning and his bedroom was dark. Despite the late (or early?) hour, Kuroo wasn't at all tired. There was a certain eagerness tickling through his veins.. an eagerness tinged with just enough anxiety to keep him wide awake. 

It was December 25th. That meant that, before yesterday, he hadn't seen his boyfriend, Tsukishima, in over two months. Even two months ago, the visit was only a weekend that seemed like hours. A long distance relationship was hard. It required a lot of planning, a lot of commitment, a lot of trust... Kuroo often wondered if he'd be able to do it if his partner was anyone but Tsukishima Kei.

Because he was definitely head-over-heels, crazy in love with Tsukishima Kei.

Which was why Kuroo was wide awake.

Said boyfriend was sleeping at his side, curled up like a burrito in blankets. He never did like the cold. That was evident in the way Tsukishima stayed glued to his side the entire journey from the train station to Kuroo's Tokyo apartment, seeking warmth while a light snow fell around them. Kuroo hadn't minded in the slightest. He loved the attention, loved being close to the person he loved for as long as they could be. That was a major factor in Kuroo's plan, because, come April, Tsukishima will have graduated from high school and moved to Tokyo. It was easy for the blond to get into Kuroo's college, because he had quite the brain being held up by that slim body of his (Kuroo was so proud), and Kuroo knew Tsukishima had been looking into apartments close to the college.

Which would be fine.

But Kuroo had been stewing on a different option.

Letting out a sigh, he turned on his side, glancing through the darkness where he knew Tsukishima was sleeping. Kuroo felt like he was going to go crazy just lying and waiting. It was Christmas already...

“... hey Tsuki,” Kuroo whispered. A hand reached out, fumbling in the darkness until he could judge where Tsukishima's face was. He leaned over his boyfriend's body and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. Lips ghosting over Tsukishima's ear, he opened his mouth again. “Tsukiii”

There was nothing but soft breathing. Kuroo juggled with the thought of letting Tsukishima continue to sleep, but the selfish part of him won this particular battle. He placed more kisses along Tsukishima's cheek and jawline, until finally, the blond stirred.

“Mm?” Tsukishima muttered. Kuroo figured he was taking a moment to figure out where he was and what was happening.

“Good morning,” Kuroo greeted in a low, but cheery tone. 

“... what,” Tsukishima managed, his voice groggy. 

“It's Christmas morning. Let me unwrap my present,” Kuroo hummed, fingers skirting over the blanket covering Tsukishima's body. They clasped the edge huddled near Tsukishima's neck and tugged, but didn't get far. Tsukishima's own fingers launched forward and grabbed the blanket tightly, defiantly, holding it against his shoulder.

“... you did not just wake me up at two in the morning because you were in the mood,” Tsukishima said with a voice dripping disbelief. Kuroo sank a canine into his bottom lip to stop a laugh from bubbling out. Was it a bad thing to find his boyfriend's annoyance cute? He could hardly even see Tsukishima's features in the darkness of his room, but he could clearly imagine the way Tsukishima's nose scrunched up when he was annoyed, and how those pretty, honey-colored eyes could stay sharp even as his eyelids were lidded from drowsiness. They were simple thoughts that made affection bloom in his chest, and Kuroo leaned forward to nuzzle insistently against the back of Tsukishima's head. He planned to whine, and maybe say Tsukishima's name sweetly, over and over, until the blond was forced to react in some fashion. But as soon as Kuroo's cold nose came in contact with the warm skin of Tsukishima's neck, the man hissed and scooted forward, away from Kuroo.

“Cold,” Tsukishima muttered unhappily. Kuroo saw the opportunity and ran with it.

“I know the perfect way to warm you up,” Kuroo cooed, following his boyfriend's movements until he was once again flush against his back. Unable to let an opportunity to rile Tsukishima up slide, Kuroo wasted no time in squishing his nose against Tsukishima's nape again. 

“Uugh, I hate you,” Tsukishima complained, once again scooting away. He couldn't scoot far, considering his knee was already hanging off the mattress. Any further movement and he'd end up on the floor.

“I hate you too! Oh no, now we had a fight. Make-up sex is a must,” Kuroo replied, trying his best to sound serious. It was hard to do when his cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so hard. He huddled against Tsukishima's back again, knowing the blond had nowhere else to go.

“I _will_ fight you if you don't let me sleep,” Tsukishima threatened. The words didn't pack enough heat to make Kuroo worry, but there was just enough of an edge that told Kuroo his attempts were going to be fruitless this time. The raven finally allowed a chuckle to escape. 

“I wouldn't want a black eye on Christmas,” Kuroo said. He moved back, happy when Tsukishima followed so no one would be precariously close to the edge of the bed. Slinging an arm back around Tsukishima's bundled up body, he kissed the blond curls before resting his head on the pillow. “Dream about my amazing present while you sleep.”

Kuroo told himself he could wait. He tried to will his body to relax and let him sleep, focusing on the rhythmic sound of his own breathing.

“... what present,” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo's eyelids slid back open as he felt Tsukishima shift beneath his arm. “I thought we said we wouldn't get each other anything this year.”

Kuroo marveled at the change of events. He should have known tapping into Tsukishima's curiosity would get him better results than trying to seduce him. Though the particular realization might be a small chip at his own pride.

“Well... I spoke to Santa before I woke you up,” Kuroo replied. He could hide his anxiousness behind humor.

“Did you?” Tsukishima asked dryly. The tone alone brought the smile back to Kuroo's face. He loved when Tsukishima played along with his shenanigans. 

“Yep,” Kuroo said. He shifted away from Tsukishima, then, so he could reach over to his bedside dresser and turn on the lamp there. As he opened the drawer of the dresser, he could feel the mattress shift, which could only mean Tsukishima was turning his way. Seeing the papers he wanted, he grabbed hold of them and turned to face Tsukishima. The other man was sitting up against the headboard, rubbing an eye with his fist and still looking grumpy. But the important thing was that he was waiting patiently for Kuroo to explain himself. Kuroo took a deep breath and held out the papers. “He gave me this. Just in case you say yes when I ask you to buy a place with me.”

The fist Tsukishima was using to rub his eye stilled and then dropped to take hold of the papers. Kuroo had printed the most promising listings online in hopes of persuading Tsukishima that moving in together could be beneficial for them both. Honestly, he was just really tired of not being able to see Tsukishima for long periods of time, and what better way to remedy that than to move in together? He ducked his head and observed Tsukishima closely. 

Was it weird?

Was it too soon?

Those were the questions that plagued him while thinking up the plan in the first place. Tsukishima was a very private person, he knew, and one who needed his alone time. How would he feel about moving straight from his parents' home to living with someone?

Tsukishima shuffled through the papers, eyes darting over the details of each listing he looked at. Kuroo tried not to fidget in his silence.

“... are you paying for it?” Tsukishima asked, suddenly meeting Kuroo's gaze. Kuroo's eyebrows flew up in surprise.

“... I'm not that rich, Tsuki,” Kuroo said in his stupor. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

“Then how is this a present?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo sputtered for a moment, until he realized the corner of Tsukishima's lips were quirking up.

“... you little shit,” Kuroo chastised. He dramatically put a hand over his heart. “I'm trying to be romantic here, and you're completely ruining it.”

Tsukishima snorted before pulling a particular ad from the pile of papers.

“I like this one,” Tsukishima said, letting the paper flutter onto Kuroo's lap. Kuroo looked down at it with wide eyes and then snapped his head back toward Tsukishima.

“So...?” Kuroo began, letting the word dangle in the air expectantly. 

“So take these and go back to bed,” Tsukishima replied easily, letting the other papers fall on top of the one he'd just told Kuroo he liked. Kuroo nearly whined.

“Tsuki!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima sank back down into his covers. He didn't turn his back to Kuroo, though. Instead, he looked up at him from where his head rested on the pillow.

“... I've been looking online for places, too. For us to live together,” Tsukishima confessed, looking adorably embarrassed. Kuroo gaped. He watched in fascination as Tsukishima's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, before the blond was turning away and nestling even deeper into the covers. Kuroo felt like his chest was going to burst. He used that fit of energy to wind his arm and leg around Tsukishima instead, squeezing.

“I love you!” Kuroo exclaimed. Tsukishima made some sort of strangled sound into his pillow. “Are you absolutely sure you want to go back to sleep, because now I really _am_ in the mood to make you moan-”

The elbow in his stomach was totally worth it.


	11. Jumbled

**Prompt - Tsukishima seducing Kuroo**

\---

In his twenty-two years of age, Kuroo Tetsurou had never once, beyond a shadow of a doubt, entertained the idea of cradle-robbing.

In fact, he would argue that the opposite was true. His first girlfriend had been two years older than him, a third-year in high school while he was a mere first-year (and man, did he revel in the jealousy of his peers during that time), and by the time he was a third-year himself, he'd had an off-on thing going on with a guy in college. Despite his devious nature and prankster lifestyle, he'd always been attracted to the more mature, the more intellectual, the more experienced, kind.

In retrospect, maybe that was the precise reason for his downfall.

Tsukishima Kei had always been mature for his age. 

Tsukishima Kei had always received some of the best grades in his class.

As far as how much experience Tsukishima Kei had, Kuroo wasn't sure, but he was hopelessly eager to find out. Which brought him right back to the problem at hand.

Kuroo should _not_ be this attracted to his friend's younger brother. Especially when his friend's younger brother was seventeen. Seventeen, but so, so gorgeous, with those sharp honey-colored eyes and wisps of golden curls tickling the pale skin of his slender neck and legs that went on forever. Seventeen, but witty enough to deflect Kuroo's playful jabs with ease and send him long, burning side-eye glances with a teasing smirk marring his pretty pink lips. Seventeen, but devious enough to casually walk around the house fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist whenever Kuroo was over. Devious enough to tuck his toes beneath Kuroo's pant-leg and draw circles against his skin under the safety of a blanket as the three of them watched movies on the couch. 

Kuroo was being seduced by a seventeen-year-old.

And it was _working_.

He could swear he could see the cradles dancing around his head, making him dizzy and frustrated all at once.

“Kuroo?”

He flinched, blinking. The cradles disappeared in a flash, and Kuroo found himself staring in surprise at Tsukishima Akiteru. He took in his surroundings... Akiteru's familiar bedroom, the book laid open in his lap, the clock on the wall showing one-thirty. 

Ah. Right. He was at the Tsukishima's residence to study for a test Akiteru and he had the following day in their chemistry class.

“Sorry, I spaced,” Kuroo said with a sheepish grin. He realized he held a pencil between his fingers and begin twirling it. Akiteru gave him a look, one that questioned Kuroo's actions, but it was gone as soon as it'd come.

“You ready to go over the study guide again?” Akiteru asked. 

“Yes,” Kuroo agreed immediately, shutting his book a little too enthusiastically. Chemical equations were so much easier to dissect than his thoughts on Tsukishima Kei. He turned Akiteru's computer chair toward the bed as Akiteru buried his hand in the hundreds of papers that littered his bed to fish out the study guide. It looked like he'd just found it when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

The sound made Kuroo tense.

“Come in,” Akiteru called. Kuroo didn't even look until the tell-tale sound of squeaking had finished. Akiteru really needed to put some oil on those door hinges.

As expected, Kei stood in the doorway. Kuroo tried to reign in his body's natural reaction to the other male, though he couldn't stop his stupid heart from flipping in his chest. He just barely managed to tear his eyes away from those pale thighs exposed by a pair of blue-jean shorts.

“Hey,” Tsukishima greeted in a tone that was almost bored. He held up his hands, and Kuroo noticed that there was an opened, red Popsicle in one hand, and two packaged Popsicles dangling from his other. “Mom wanted me to bring these up to you.”

“Cool, thanks,” Akiteru replied with a grin, holding out his hand to accept the sweet treat. In the dead of summer, it was a nice offering.

“You're in college and your mom is still bringing you Popsicles,” Kuroo snorted. Akiteru flipped him off with a smile and then tore into the packaging. Kuroo's attention was taken away when Tsukishima stepped in front of him.

“Does that mean you're not taking one?” Tsukishima asked, one eyebrow raised. The packaging crinkled as he held the treat out expectantly. Kuroo took in the sight of his long fingers wrapped around the white plastic before catching his gaze.

“I never said that,” Kuroo replied innocently, reaching for the Popsicle. But of course, Tsukishima would take that moment to wrap his lips around his own Popsicle, and Kuroo zeroed in on the sight before he realized he was grasping nothing but air. Tsukishima had let go of the packaged Popsicle, and it fell to the floor with a crinkle and a thunk. Instinctively, Kuroo widened his legs so it wouldn't fall on his feet. Those lips wrapped around the Popsicle turned upwards at the corners, and Kuroo helplessly followed that smirk as it drew lower and lower. 

He was just picking up the Popsicle that had been dropped. Kuroo, logically, understood this. But logic was hard to cling onto when the guy he'd been fantasizing about for weeks was between his legs, looking up at him with a playful glint flashing across his eyes and red syrup melting against his lips. Kuroo felt his body temperature spike as Tsukishima pressed the Popsicle deeper passed his lips with a subtle slurp. There was the briefest flash of tongue as Tsukishima pulled the Popsicle from his mouth, nearly making Kuroo whimper, before the familiar crinkle of paper reached his ears again.

“Butter fingers,” Tsukishima jabbed as he stood, once again holding out the Popsicle. Despite the blood rushing through his ears, Kuroo was aware that Akiteru was still in the room, just behind Tsukishima, and if he sat there and gaped at Tsukishima all day, Akiteru would surely ask questions. 

Kuroo would rather die than have Akiteru find out what kind of hold his younger brother had on him.

Quietly clearing his throat, Kuroo grabbed the Popsicle securely.

“You did that on purpose,” Kuroo jabbed back. The true meaning behind the words was not lost on Tsukishima. The tall blond looked smug, and it was such a good look on him.

“Don't blame others for your misgivings,” Tsukishima replied. He placed the Popsicle back into his mouth before turning around and striding across the room. When the door shut again, Kuroo took in a large breath of air, and promptly placed the Popsicle on his head.

“... uh, are you okay?” Akiteru asked carefully. Kuroo closed his eyes and let the cold seep into his skin.

“No. I'm not ready for this test.”

“Not- Kuroo! This test is sixty percent of our grade in the class!”

Right. And Tsukishima Kei was 100% _untouchable_. 

Somehow that seemed like the bigger problem here.


	12. I'm Not Scared

**Request - Prompt - "Ew, your hand is sweaty."**

\---

“Why are you sweating?” Tsukishima asked, doing his best not to curl his upper lip. He didn't often hold hands with others, but when he did, the last thing he wanted to do was hold hands with someone who was hot and sweaty.

Which shouldn't be the case, considering it was fifty degrees outside. 

And yet, as they stood in line for the Drop of Doom at the amusement park, his boyfriend, Kuroo, had a clammy, sweaty hand within his own. Leave it to Kuroo to defy all logic.

“It's a little hot, isn't it?” Kuroo asked casually, making a show of adjusting his collar. Tsukishima scoffed, watching his boyfriend closely. He had a sneaking suspicion Kuroo was afraid of going on the Drop of Doom, but was too proud to admit it. 

Or too afraid that Tsukishima would never stop giving him shit for being afraid, which was definitely what would happen.

“Well, cool down, or I'm not holding your sweaty hand,” Tsukishima claimed, yanking his hand away. Kuroo squawked in protest.

“Tsuki! Be more romantic!” Kuroo protested. Tsukishima was 100% ready for the raven to grab at his hand, and promptly swung it out of reach.

“Wet, clammy skin is the opposite of romantic,” Tsukishima drawled, inwardly finding amusement in Kuroo's pout. Kuroo hastily rubbed his palms on his jeans, several times, for good measure, and then held out his hand expectantly, wiggling his fingers. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the appendage and then turned away.

“Hmph. Akaashi would hold Bokuto's sweaty hand,” Kuroo muttered.

“Akaashi would also scarf down all four of our lunches. I am not Akaashi,” Tsukishima noted.

“Next group!” Someone shouted in front of them, opening the gates. Tsukishima glanced over at his boyfriend, quietly observing him look up at the Drop of Doom. Did his skin just grow pale? Tsukishima laughed quietly to himself and confidently walked onto the platform.

“... hey, Tsuki, you're at least going to hold my hand when we're up high, right?” Kuroo pleaded.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked, taking a seat and working on fastening himself in. 

“I don't know... because you love me, sweaty hands and all?” Kuroo ventured, cautiously taking a seat next to him. Tsukishima watched as Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the safety tools, double and triple checking that the bars fit securely and his seat-belt wasn't secretly torn somewhere. Tsukishima grinned to himself while Kuroo wasn't looking.

“You wouldn't happen to be scared, would you?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo snapped his head to the right to meet Tsukishima's gaze.

“HA! Why would I be-” The ride moved just a little higher, so the attendents could walk around and do safety checks, and Kuroo's voice grew increasingly high, “-scared?!”

Tsukishima was done hiding his amusement. His shoulders shook in mirth, and he allowed a chuckle to escape.

“I am not scared!” Kuroo exclaimed. “I just want to hold hands. Please?”

Tsukishima was still chuckling.

“Here we go!” An attendant called, warning the riders.

“Tsuki,” Kuroo whined, holding his hand out.

“Fine, scaredy-cat,” Tsukishima sighed affectionately, slipping his fingers between Kuroo's.

“I am not scAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

Later in the day, Bokuto and Akaashi would say they heard Kuroo's scream from across the amusement park and Kuroo would vehemently deny it, even though Tsukishima's ears _still_ ached.


	13. Sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this artwork: https://pinfuyu.tumblr.com/post/169643772230/i-have-a-weird-tradition-of-drawing-them-once-a
> 
> Bokuaka!

Alone in the classroom, Akaashi let his thoughts wander, scattering much like the bright pink cherry blossoms swirling outside. They were early, those flowers, choosing to litter the landscape a cheery pink as his second year of high school slowly, but surely, was coming to a close. Even with such a lovely sight in front of him and a refreshing breeze swirling its way up and through the classroom windows, the raven found his heart troubled.

Akaashi had never been one to mind change. He approached everything he did with a calm demeanor and a sharp mind, adapting to the workings of his surroundings in a way that would make him most successful. It wasn’t always easy, but it was doable. 

And going into his third year would be doable, too. He’d study hard and get a head start on college preparations. He’d take his new role as captain of the volleyball team with pride and determination. He’d believe Bokuto when his college-bound best friend assured him that he’d continue to be an amazing student and turn into an amazing captain, and they’d keep in touch.

Doable.

Akaashi had just never faced something he was so reluctant to accept before.

“There you are!”

Akaashi turned around just as another gust of wind made its way through the window, shifting the hairs on the back of his neck. It tickled. 

Bokuto, the subject of Akaashi’s thoughts for the past however long he’d been staring out the window, was approaching fast.

“Wha’cha doing in here? Whoa!” Bokuto exclaimed, sidling up beside Akaashi, so close that their arms were touching, placing his hands atop the windowsill and leaning out of the window. His eyes were wide and bright, and so, so very golden in the late sun’s rays. “You get a really nice view from up here!”

Akaashi allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

“Have you not looked out of a window lately?” Akaashi asked.

“Nah, I don’t sit by the window in any of my classes. When I look out, all I see is blue. I keep waiting for the day I’ll see an owl fly by,” Bokuto answered, his eyes narrowing.

“Doubtful, but not impossible,” Akaashi replied. Bokuto huffed, clearly frustrated it had never happened.

“But really, what are you doing in here?” Bokuto asked again, a quick glance around the classroom making it obvious it was empty. Akaashi shrugged his shoulders.

“Thinking,” Akaashi responded.

“Hmm,” Bokuto hummed, contemplating the response. He then plopped himself down in the desk closest to where Akaashi was standing. “I’ll think some, too.”

Akaashi’s eyes softened, and he allowed his gaze to linger on Bokuto’s form. It really wasn’t long at all, seconds really, before Bokuto’s fingers began a little dance on his lap. The captain could never keep still, and hardly ever found it in himself to stay quiet, but Akaashi appreciated all the little things Bokuto would do to meet Akaashi half-way.

Bokuto was always such a caring person. A good friend, a strong leader… he battled with his own emotions now and then, but it was always painfully obvious that his heart was in the right place.

Akaashi’s heart felt heavier than before. He tore his gaze away from Bokuto to gaze out the window once more.

“… will I really be a good captain?” Akaashi muttered into the breeze. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bokuto look up at him.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi wasn’t even surprised to realize Bokuto could tell something was bothering him. “Akaashi, you’ll be fantastic! You’re already a great vice-captain! And _I_ chose you, so you don’t need to worry!”

He was so full of himself, and didn’t offer anything concrete, yet Akaashi believed every word.

“Who’s going to give me these pep talks when you’re gone?” Akaashi asked, voice teasing, lips tilted upward. Bokuto smiled back at him.

“Me, of course!” Bokuto exclaimed, shoving a thumb at his chest. “I may be a couple towns over, but I’m always available on the phone! Or the computer! And don’t think I’m not gonna take the train here for important matches, ‘cause I want to see you in action! Akaashi, you really are gonna be the best!”

Doable.

Ah, was letting Bokuto leave him behind really doable?

“I’m going to miss you,” Akaashi spoke, any traces of a smile gone. He hated showing his vulnerable side, but with how many times Bokuto had opened up to him, he figured something like this was overdue. Bokuto’s wide eyes blinked, clearly caught off-guard, and Akaashi felt a gentle warmth across his cheeks. He turned away again, reluctant to meet Bokuto’s gaze.

He held his breath when he felt Bokuto take a hand into his own.

“I’m gonna miss you too, ‘kaashi,” Bokuto said, softly. There was a squeeze on his hand, and Akaashi turned to look at him again. He was smiling, but his eyes glinted with determination. “Like, a lot, a lot. But! I’m gonna call every single day! Even if it annoys you! Ah.. I mean, unless you start giving me the cold shoulder, ‘cause you’re super scary when you get all quiet and glare-y.”

Akaashi snorted.

“You can’t see me glare over the phone,” Akaashi reminded him.

“That’s right! Well then I guess you’re stuck with me calling you every day!” Bokuto exclaimed.

Akaashi didn’t mind that. He didn’t mind that at all. But he chose not to say anything, once again turning to the cherry blossoms outside. 

He watched the sun disappear, knowing that the end of his second year would disappear much like it. But the fact Bokuto still held his hand as he watched it sink under the horizon didn’t make it seem so scary.


	14. Assumptions

**Request - Prompt - "kuroo and tsukki are constantly having to hold back laughter bc so many ppl assume kuroo is a super top and tsukki is crying uguu bottom boy and will allude to this slightly when commenting on their sex life. but the jokes on them bc kuroo literally loves getting wrecked by his boyfriend and it’s actually rare for tsukki to full on bottom bc he’d rather do non-penetrative shit than bottom shrugs idk if this is too sexual i just want them WITH SECRET JOKE ABOUT IT"**

“Now that we're all here,” Daichi said, raising his voice loud enough to be heard over the music and the chatter. He stood and held up his mug of beer. “Let's all make a toast to the opposites-attract duo, Tsukishima and Kuroo!”

There were cheers around the large, circular table, glasses clinking together. Some alcohol was spilled in the process, but no one seemed to mind, all in high spirits. At one side of the table, the spotlight duo, celebrating their third-year anniversary, offered quick thanks that were mostly drowned out by the laughter and the noise.

“I still don't understand how you two work, but you're pretty cool, regardless,” Nishinoya claimed, his cheeks already dusted a heavy pink from the alcohol consumption. Tsukishima and Kuroo shared a knowing look.

“Well, he can get rather cranky,” Kuroo sighed dramatically.

“It's nothing compared to the idiotic ideas I have to put up with from you,” Tsukishima drawled.

“My ideas are the greatest, Tsukki,” Kuroo admonished, leaning over to kiss the blond's cheek. Tsukishima made a show of wiping the kiss away and flinging it off his hand.

“Shot down!” Lev exclaimed.

“You're the most unromantic couple I've ever seen,” Sugawara accused.

“Guys, guys, it's so obvious,” Oikawa chimed in, nose held high and mischief flashing across his eyes. “There's only one good reason these two would stick together for so long. The _sex_ must be amazing.”

There were oohs all across the table. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and Kuroo gave a barking laugh.

“I mean, I'm not going to deny that,” Kuroo commented, shooting wiggling eyebrows Tsukishima's way. The ridiculous display managed to curve the corner's of the blond's lips.

“Then, Tsukishima, what's your favorite position?” Sugawara asked with a sleazy little grin. The table exploded.

“You can't just ask that-”

“Yeah, tell us!”

“Good luck getting Tsukishima to answer-”

“He's probably totally different in bed-”

“I bet it's doggy-style-”

“Just because your favorite is doggy-style-”

“Quiet, quiet, I can't hear!”

Tsukishima blinked slowly and looked back over at Kuroo. Kuroo was biting his bottom lip, his shoulders shaking. When he caught Tsukishima's gaze, though, he grinned a wide grin that showcased his teeth.

“You gonna be nice and tell them your favorite position, baby?” Kuroo cooed. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and dragged his gaze up and down Kuroo's body.

“Reverse cowgirl,” Tsukishima answered. The table went silent for a few seconds, and Tsukishima enjoyed the redness creeping up Kuroo's neck before everything turned chaotic again.

“WHAT-”

“Oh my-”

“Tsukishima, you kinky fucker-”

“Stop hiding your face! You're a grown adult!”

“He is so not quiet in bed. You wanna bet-”

“You can't just BET on their sex life!”

“Kuroo,” Oikawa's voice seemed to interrupt the chaos. Kuroo turned to look at him. “For science. Is Tsukishima a power bottom?”

Once again, the table exploded. Kuroo wrapped a hand around his mouth and forced himself not to laugh too hard. He guessed to others, the action looked like he was embarrassed or reluctant to answer. Beneath the table, a hand landed on his leg, roaming close to the inside of his thigh. He tensed at the contact.

“They're so interested in me. Might as well answer them,” Tsukishima spoke, smirking and leaning his body closer into Kuroo's. Kuroo reigned in a shiver.

“He... likes to be in charge, that's for sure,” Kuroo answered. They both smirked at each other. Eventually, the topic changed, and the night dragged on. As Kuroo and Tsukishima were hailing a cab, after many drinks and good-byes, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around one of Kuroo's and leaned in close.

“So, will you let me power-bottom you in my favorite position when we get home?” Tsukishima whispered in his ear. 

Kuroo's answering laugh echoed along the city buildings.


	15. What Might Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of my Durarara!! fic so all you kurotsuki fans can suffer too.

It was always insanely hot during the days of summer festivities, and that day had been no different. Drenched in sweat from merely walking down to the embankment, Tsukishima and I sucked on melting popsicles, discarded our shirts and shoes, and sat side by side beneath the old stone bridge like we owned the place. We would be able to see the fireworks from here, off in the distance and to the west. I was spouting nonsense, intent on earning a gorgeous smile or puff of laughter in return, Tsukishima was halfway listening, and our popsicle sticks were thrown into the stream. The cicadas were heard and the fireflies seen, the poor bugs unaware of the impending show that would shame their kind in an instant.

I stopped talking for a moment, flustered, as I watched Tsukishima lap at excess juice that had melted on his hand from the blue popsicle. I watched his tongue, tinted blue, twist around his hand, leaving nothing but the pale skin behind. And when he looked back up, I leaned over and kissed him, tasting the unique flavor of blue raspberry and something entirely Tsukishima, and despite the stifling temperature and the never-ending sweat dripping off of both of us, we came together, like magnets, under that old stone bridge.

He was concerned about being in public, I was concerned about accidentally breaking the glasses he'd set to the side, and we both decided we didn't care because we were teenagers and in love. 

I felt everything. The rough fabric of my jeans as they were yanked from my legs, his clammy skin against my fingertips, his soft lips, his hard teeth, his breath on my face, the way his hair tickled me, the pulse in his neck, the heartbeat of his chest, and then the way he hugged me in every way possible and made me feel like the luckiest man alive.

“Kuroo.”

I heard it over and over, breathed into my ear, and I don't even remember if I was in the same mess or too consumed by pleasure to say much of anything at all. 

But I do remember the fireworks going off behind us. They were loud, they crackled in the night air, bursting flames of light that I could only see by watching them dance across Tsukishima's flushed face. Pink, red, blue, green, yellow.. a pale yellow that couldn't hold a candle to those bright golden eyes. I kissed him again, and again, until his heels dug into the curve of my waist and he tossed his head back, riding out his orgasm with sweet sounds. I collapsed on him, teasing yet loving words were exchanged, and we both turned to watch the very last firework launch.

That illustrious show of sparks and lights and wonder had come to an end, fizzled out, faded away, leaving nothing but a stale dark sky behind.

I stood on that riverbank, staring up at the very sky that had once been filled with lights, silently cursing the way my clothing clung to by body in the horrid humidity. The cicadas sang, the fireflies flew, and that old stone bridge stood still over the water. Not much had changed in twenty years.

But I wondered where he was.


	16. Birthday Dare

**Prompt - "A dare that goes absolutely right."**

Tsukishima was out of his comfort zone, but that was nothing new. He was an introvert who happened to be adopted by a group of extroverts. Very boisterous, annoying, idiotic extroverts.

Except Akaashi. Akaashi was a shining light in a very dark place. Not literally, though. In fact, the little corner of the club they'd snagged was cast in rather dim, midnight blue-lighting, and Tsukishima couldn't even see the color of Akaashi's eyes from where he sat diagonally to Tsukishima. 

Not that Akaashi's eyes were particularly important to Tsukishima. At least not as important as Kuroo Tetsurou's presence right next to him. The man was joyful as always, cracking jokes with the people on their round couch, animated in his speech. The movements sometimes allowed Kuroo's thigh to brush his own, or his arm to bump into Tsukishima's, and the blond really wished he could order something stronger than his mere ice water. This club was kind of fancy, though, and Tsukishima's wallet was already crying at the sheer thought of ordering anything alcoholic. 

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto interrupted the commotion, chewed fries still visible in his mouth. Tsukishima sent him an unimpressed look that went completely unnoticed. “It's time for my favorite part of the night!”

The guys in their circle “ooo”-ed, smirks thrown around. 

“More like your favorite part of the entire year,” Terushima corrected.

“He's definitely been asking me for ideas for months now,” Akaashi chimed in. 

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto yelled, looking betrayed. Akaashi smirked at him, patting his shoulder. Then, Akaashi's gaze flashed to Tsukishima. The smirk grew larger for just a moment, before Akaashi was looking elsewhere. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, wondering what that was about.

“Bo, we all know those great ideas didn't come from you,” Kuroo goaded, earning another outraged squawk from his best friend. Even Tsukishima cracked a smile.

“Say what you what, Kuroo, but I still get to give you your annual birthday dare!” Bokuto exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. Kuroo shrugged, raising a brow, ready for whatever came his way. Tsukishima just hoped one of these dares wouldn't end up with the raven actually hurt. Some these past few years had been... pretty outlandish. Kuroo always managed to give Tsukishima a heart attack in one way or another, and the look on Bokuto's face was absolutely wicked. He stood, gaining the attention of their group, and likely other strangers in their general vicinity. Tsukishima made the mistake of lifting the glass of water to his lips as the other man opened his mouth again. “I dare you to find the most attractive person in here and kiss them!”

Tsukishima swallowed, hard, and barely contained a cough. There was an explosion of rowdiness and laughter around them. 

'God, why is this not liquor?' Tsukishima thought mournfully. He was weak to anything that involved Kuroo, especially if it was Kuroo's birthday. It was the only reason he'd come tonight. But having to watch Kuroo kiss some random person was not what he'd anticipated, and the squeeze in his chest proved it to be a unwelcome thought.

“... dude, really?” 

Tsukishima blinked and looked over at Kuroo. Despite his own feelings on the subject, he expected Kuroo to willingly jump right into the dare, as he normally did. And sure, he was smiling, but there was something... bashful about it. Reluctant.

“Aw, look, he's shy!” Terushima cackled at Kuroo's expense. He suddenly started looking around, scoping out the club. “So who's it gonna be? That red-head over there is a bombshell; should be her.”

“Not his type,” Akaashi commented. Kuroo ran a hand down his face and glared at Akaashi.

“You're a demon,” Kuroo accused. Akaashi just smiled innocently. Bokuto looked confused, golden eyes glancing back and forth between them, and Tsukishima never thought he'd relate to Bokuto, but here he was.

“I thought you'd be excited about this one. What's with the lackluster response?” Bokuto pouted.

“Haaaa-” Kuroo sighed, tilting his head up and staring up at the ceiling. His body liquidated against the couch, as if his soul had momentarily crawled out of him. Then he straightened, quite suddenly, lifting his arm and placing it behind Tsukishima's shoulders on the back of the couch. Tsukishima found himself the center of Kuroo's attention so suddenly that it was almost jarring. “Tsukki, rate your urge to kill right now, one to ten.”

Tsukishima's eyebrows shot upward at the abrupt subject change. 

“Wha- are you trying to get out of this?!” Terushima exclaimed. Kuroo ignored him.

“... my urge to kill always rests at a decent eight. Why?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo nodded, looking off to the side and nibbling on his bottom lip. It was... kind of attractive, but that wasn't what Tsukishima should be focusing on right now. Actually, he wasn't sure what he should be focusing on, because he didn't understand what was happening. But Kuroo's eyes were on him again, and he'd be damned if that didn't get his attention. 

“Okay, so, you have to remember this is that guy's fault, not mine, so, make my death quick if you can?”

Tsukishima's eyebrows knit in the center of his forehead. He was almost annoyed with this feeling of being out of the loop, of not understanding what was going on around him. He was about to voice his exasperation, but the words never made it out.

Because Kuroo's lips were on his own.

Because Kuroo was kissing him.

…

Kuroo was _kissing him-_

There were sudden choking sounds. A distinct and high-pitched “WHAT?!”. All background noise to the rushing sound in Tsukishima's ears.

When Kuroo pulled away, his face was flushed and Tsukishima's lips tingled.

“... Akaashi, you KNEW!” Bokuto was yelling. “YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!”

“What the fuck. I'm going to snag that red-head myself, then,” Terushima muttered.

Tsukishima stared at the strand of black hair that hung, out of place, in the middle of Kuroo's forehead. He stared at the nervous twitch of Kuroo's lips, the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed.

Then, he grabbed the front of Kuroo's shirt and pulled him into another kiss, faintly aware of Akaashi's laughter but not at all concerned.


	17. Guide You Home

The world had played a cruel joke on Tsukishima when he was young, and it continued to manifest, ugly and dark, in his chest as the years raced by.

Kuroo Tetsurou was everything he was not. Kuroo was free, uninhibited by societal norms and worldly conventions. Kuroo was smooth with his words and giving with his heart. He used his smarts to grab onto opportunity after opportunity, used his energy to travel the world. In constant motion, he was hard to hold onto, flitting from person to person, relationship to relationship, place to place, with a grin on his handsome face and a drive to conquer the world.

Tsukishima stayed still. Watched Kuroo be the whirlwind he was around him, watched him come and go. What Kuroo saw in Tsukishima, he'd never know. But, whatever it was, it wasn't enough for Tsukishima to open up. It wasn't enough for Tsukishima to tell the truth, about a lot of things.

It started when Tsukishima was fifteen.

“I'll leave the light on for you,” Tsukishima had said. Kuroo wanted to crash at his place. No explanation, of course, just a pleading voice over the phone, saying the party would be over soon and he really didn't want to crash at Bokuto's place when Akaashi was going to be there.

He never did show up, caught up in another adventure.

But, it became a thing as they grew older. Any time Kuroo would want to come over, Tsukishima would say he'd leave the light on. Sometimes Kuroo would show, sometimes he didn't. It was annoying at first, but Tsukishima had grew to accept the fact that Kuroo would do what Kuroo would do, and there was no changing it.

Kuroo's home life grew worse. His parents fought a lot, and Kuroo would constantly seek refuge elsewhere. Tsukishima enjoyed the nights Kuroo would crash at his place, filling his room with memories. 

It was never for long, Kuroo moving on to the next thing. 

When Kuroo finally turned eighteen, he claimed he was going to travel the world. Tsukishima had doubts. It wasn't like the raven had much money to his name. 

What he did have, though, was undying charisma.

He'd get texts from time to time. Kuroo was here, and then there, and then across the country, and then he'd hooked up with someone, a man, who had family in Greece, and off he went. When that went sour, Tsukishima continued his tradition.

'I'll leave the light on for you.'

Kuroo didn't reply to that message.

Tsukishima didn't hear from Kuroo for a while, after that, but it didn't change anything. The apartment Tsukishima had moved into had a porch light, and it stayed on day after day. 

When Kuroo showed up out of the blue one day, Tsukishima had a hard time stomping down his excitement. He may have gotten a little taller, his crazy hair a little longer, his jaw more defined, but he was still Kuroo. And God, he'd always been handsome, but had he been this handsome?

Kuroo spoke a lot. He told Tsukishima about all the things he'd seen, the places he'd been, the people he'd met. Tsukishima couldn't even imagine it, but he loved the way Kuroo's eyes lit up as he talked. It was very late at night, both of them lying down, Tsukishima's eyes finding Kuroo's like some kind of magnet had forced them there.

“Do you ever get tired of it?” Tsukishima asked, voice a mere whisper in the quiet darkness around them. “Constantly moving?”

Kuroo took a moment before shrugging.

“Maybe now and then. When I think about it. I wonder how long I can keep doing it, sometimes,” Kuroo admitted. “But I don't regret it.”

Something burned strongly in Tsukishima's gut.

“You're welcome here whenever you want,” Tsukishima said softly, wishing he had the guts to convey everything he was truly feeling. That he wanted Kuroo to stay... and if he couldn't, if the world continued to call him, that he'd always come back to the light.

Kuroo smiled. Tsukishima knew the raven couldn't possibly comprehend all of the blond's thoughts with so few words, but there was an affection in that expression that Tsukishima clung onto.

“I know,” Kuroo said. He turned his head into the pillow, muffling his next words. “Thank you.”

He stayed for three days. While Tsukishima got a proper good-bye this time, Kuroo didn't reveal where he was off to next. Disappointment was there, sure, but Tsukishima had to believe he would come around again. His heart wouldn't accept anything else.

And maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to build up the confidence to ask Kuroo to stay.

The porch light continued to burn brightly.


	18. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship, FLUFF.

Kuroo was at peace. 

Warm air swirled around him, swaying blades of grass against his bare arms. It tickled, but not enough to warrant movement. The sensation was nothing compared to the long fingers on his head, carding through his hair and scratching his scalp oh-so-pleasantly. The gentle sound of rustling leaves and his wonderfully full belly were nearly enough to lull him to sleep. He nuzzled his head further into Tsukishima's lap, breathing in deeply before letting out another sigh of contentment.

Coming to the park for a picnic on their day off was such a good idea. It was his idea. He deserved an award, truly.

His tranquil world was disturbed when he felt Tsukishima's body jerk. Opening his eyes curiously, he looked up at his boyfriend. A hand had left Kuroo's hair to reach behind his back, and there was a frown on his face.

“You okay?” Kuroo asked.

“Mm. I think an ant was crawling on me,” Tsukishima explained. He must have brushed the ant off, for both hands were back on Kuroo's head again, and Kuroo's eyelids slipped shut at the heavenly feeling. They didn't stay closed for long, though, as Kuroo focused on the tree behind Tsukishima. From his periphery, it looked upside down. The bark was dark and rough, and Kuroo zeroed in on movement.

There was a line of ants leading down to the ground. Tsukishima had probably been right. Maybe the ants knew of their picnic and were marching to commit thievery. 

“... hey, hand me the knife,” Kuroo commented. He closed his eyes again, knowing Tsukishima would know what knife he was talking about.

Above him, Tsukishima snorted.

“I still can't believe you grabbed this knife,” Tsukishima said.

“You told me to grab one.”

“A butter knife. Instead, we mutilated our sandwiches.”

“They were still just as tasty,” Kuroo grinned. He felt something tap against his arm, and turned to see the knife being offered. Tsukishima was holding the blade side and everything. How considerate.

Hefting himself up into a seated position, Kuroo plucked the knife from Tsukishima's hand and scooted his way next to where Tsukishima was sitting with his back against the tree.

“... you aren't about to start stabbing ants, are you?” Tsukishima asked incredulously.

“I mean, if you want me to defend your honor, it's the least I can do as your gallant boyfriend,” Kuroo answered with a boyish grin. Tsukishima's face settled on an expression somewhere between exasperated and amused.

“Don't stab ants, Tetsu,” Tsukishima advised. Kuroo nodded in agreement and then stabbed the blade into the tree bark, to the left of the ant line. He whittled, tongue poking out in his concentration, until the word 'Tetsurou' stared back at him. Satisfied, he added a plus sign beneath it and then turned to Tsukishima with hopeful eyes. His enthusiasm was immediately dampened by the look on Tsukishima's face. 

“Pleeeease?” Kuroo begged.

“You do realize you're a grown man?” Tsukishima sighed.

“It has to be done, Kei! We can't call this a relationship until we've carved our names into a tree!” Kuroo pressed. A thin blond eyebrow quirked upwards.

“Really? So we've just been friends these past three years?”

“Exactly!”

“Friends don't kiss.”

“So we're friends with benefits. A lot of benefits.”

“We live together.”

“Uh, hello? Roommates!”

“It's our three-year anniversary.”

“You mean friends-with-benefits-and-roommates-aversary!”

“You're ridiculous.”

“Well, you're the love of my life, and I need you to make this official!” Kuroo exclaimed dramatically. He clutched at his heart. “Don't break my heart, Kei.”

He reigned in the smirk he so wanted to paint across his lips when a blush dusted across the bridge of Tsukishima's nose. The blond looked upwards, as though looking for guidance from a celestial being above. He was probably just asking the heavens why someone like Kuroo was his boyfriend. That was fine with Kuroo, though. No matter what, Tsukishima was stuck with him. He'd make sure of that.

The knife was taken from his hold and Kuroo's answering grin was broad. He watched, satisfied, as his boyfriend carved his name into the bark. It didn't take long, considering 'Kei' was much, much shorter than 'Tetsurou'. But, as Tsukishima was pulling away, he stopped, considering the carving. Kuroo observed, anxious. He was just a tad afraid his boyfriend would reach forward and slash straight through the whole thing to spite him. Surely Tsukishima wasn't that cruel.

The blade dug back into the bark and Kuroo held his breath.

When Tsukishima drew back again, a heart had been carved next to their names.

“There's no way it's not official now,” Tsukishima remarked with a small, embarrassed smile. The breath that Kuroo had been holding left him in a rush. He may have even squeaked a little. He definitely tackled Tsukishima onto the grass and kissed him until he was just as breathless.

This was Kuroo's peace, and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
